


In the Bed of the Exalt

by GuardianBell



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianBell/pseuds/GuardianBell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lissa attempts to satisfy Chrom in ways his loving wife cannot. Kind of a sequel to "In Chrom's Tent"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Bed of the Exalt

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of these. Enjoy!

With a groan of satisfaction, Sumia rolled off of Chrom, curling up on her end of the bed in blankets. This happened every time. The second she climaxed, Sumia would lose all motivation to continue sex. She just didn't have the experience or drive to keep up with the Exalt of Ylssie. Chrom had decided to try and work with her to build her up, but it'd just lead to a halfhearted handjob at best after she'd come and he wasn't even halfway close to being finished yet. There was no point in trying to pressure her into it, so he stopped trying.

This, however, led to Chrom turning to another source to gain some sexual satisfaction from. The same source he'd been confiding in before he got married and became in charge of an entire land. The same one he promised to stop seeing in fear of being caught and getting publicly shamed by everyone he knew.

But Chrom just couldn't keep his hands off her, and her him. Their love for each other was too strong. Far stronger than any marriage. Her being as good as him at sex was only a plus. They'd been practicing on each other for years, after all.

Once Chrom had heard Sumia snoring, that was it. She was such a heavy sleeper that an attack on the castle wouldn't stir her. Chrom made 4 knocks on the wall behind the bed. A signal that hopefully his lover would hear.

Without hesitation, Lissa bursted into the room, clad in only a night gown that barely slipped past her thighs, and climbed on top of Chrom in a lust induced frenzy. The two kissed, hands groping and squeezing eachother's bodies as their tongues danced a familiar dance. Chrom's hands slipped under Lissa's gown, noting a noticeable lack of panties as he squeezed her bare ass. Lissa wasted no time in beginning to stroke her brother off as the sloppy makeout session only turned the siblings on, with the bed they were doing it in and just who they were doing it next to only serving to fuel the fire between them.

The two broke apart, Lissa still stroking away at Chrom's member as she whispered "It's been so long.." Chrom cut her off with a hush. "Sumia could sleep through a Manakete fight, but let's not take the chance, yeah?" Chrom said, his charming, loving smirk shining through the dark. Lissa blushed and nodded. She began to line up Chrom's member with her snatch manually, not seeing any point in much foreplay

Chrom slipped inside of Lissa with no trouble, considering how worked up the Lord's sister already was. The two started shifting, being careful to take it slow less they wake the wife sleeping next to them. Lissa covered her mouth as Chrom forced himself into her, taking control of the situation immediately and getting a good squeeze of her buttocks. The agonizingly slow pace was both a pleasure and a curse to Lissa. Her brother's would slowly fill her up before slowly sliding back out. It wasn't the fast pounding she'd come to like, but she appreciated every bit of her brother even more as she kissed at his neck.

The two continued slamming into each other, getting more and more daring as each thrust got faster and louder. Each moan from Lissa grew in volume. The two were absolutely enthralled in eachother.

...Until a grunt to the side of them shook them out of it. They both looked at the same time to see Sumia stirring in her sleep. Lissa reacted quickly, instinctively, and rather clumsily by rolling off the bed and falling to the hard floor with a thud. Chrom simply sat up.

She turned to face him. Mumbling through her drowsiness. "Something the matter, darling?"

"No." Chrom quickly stuttered out. "No, I just..had a bit of an accident."

Sumia let out a confused grunt at his wording, before he quickly clarified. "I fell off the bed. I'm...I'm fine."

Sumia smiled. "Such a dork.." She mumbled before rolling back over by her side. The second Chrom heard the first hint of a snore, he was on the floor, diving upon his sister, who'd been holding back a fit of giggles from his interaction with Sumia that Chrom couldn't help but find contagious. The giggling fit turned into another makeout session in time, and that turned into a gruff command by Chrom to turn around that got Lissa absolutely feverish for him.

She followed her older brother's command, turning around so that she was on all fours and pointing her petite little booty at Chrom. He loved every bit of his sister's body, her ass being a favorite of his.

Chrom wasted no time in slipping inside her once again, this time not holding back as he pounded her mercilessly, muffled screams sounding from her, making Chrom assume that she'd elected to cover her mouth just in case. The sound of flesh slapping together echo'd throughout the bedroom as Chrom completely gave into his lust and lost himself in his sister's cunt.

Soon, Chrom could feel Lissa orgasm, her juices coating his cock as she moaned, growing still as she rode out the wave of her orgasm on Chrom's cock with a a loud, high pitched squeak that her hand did a very poor job of suppressing. Immediately, she turned around, pushing Chrom off his knees and onto his bottom as she grabbed a hold of his cock and immediately started stroking, leaning closer and closer as Chrom grunted. He was getting close.

"I'm not finished with you." Lissa giggled before wrapping her mouth around his member and sucking him off as best as she could. No way she would leave him hanging and missed the perfect opportunity to blow him. She loved blowing him. The grunts and twitches. The hand in her hair urging her to go faster and deeper.

Lissa didn't get to have much fun pleasing him for long, though as Chrom finally released his huge, white load. Some shot into Lissa's mouth, her usual instinct of pulling away as soon as she tasted it guaranteeing that the rest of it coated her face and some of her nightgown. Chrom collapsed with a huff, Lissa climbing on top of him as they lay there on the floor for a while, cuddling.

"This is so wrong." Chrom mumbled, running his hand through Lissa's hair.

"I guess, but..that's part of why it's so good." Lissa replied back, snuggling into her brother's chest.

It wasn't long before Lissa left to return to her room, and Chrom slipped quietly into the bed. He immediately curled up to go to sleep when a horrifying realization akin to a lightning bolt through the heart went through him.

Since before he had climbed into bed, Sumia had stopped snoring, and he had no idea for how long, and how much she may have heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of doing Chrom/Lucina next for those who are curious. What do y'all think?


End file.
